This invention relates in general to materials handling equipment and, more particularly, to a side loading mechanism for use with fork lift trucks.
Heretofore the utilization of fork lift trucks for transferring loads into, and from, storage within warehouses has necessitated the provision of relatively wide aisles -- with attendant loss of storage space -- to permit of the full radius for turning of the trucks for operation at an angle of 90.degree. to the aisle's axis.
The necessity of such relatively wide aisles thus has proven most uneconomical from the standpoint of storage and some efforts have been made to develop special trucks adapted for side loading. Understandably, the provision of specialized equipment of this character has proved relatively costly as well as caused the encountering of certain problems, primiarily the reduction of stability in supporting a load at a relatively extended distance to the particular side of the truck centerline. This instability becomes more critical with higher mast elevations, as a truck tipping reaction is caused by the inertia of the load. Therefore, it is of extreme importance that the truck and the associated attachment be so uniquely constructed as to provide a restoring moment resistant to any truck tipping tendency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a side loader for mounted disposition upon conventional fork lift trucks whereby the use of the same will only require that aisles within storage spaces be of adequate width for accommodating the transverse extent of such conventional trucks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a side loader of the character stated which permits of loading and unloading operation by a fork lift truck in any direction up to 90.degree. to either side of the truck centerline.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a side loader of the character stated which may be readily disposed upon existing fork lift trucks without requiring extensive and costly modification thereof, and the use of which obviates the necessity for specialized types of trucks.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a side loader of the character stated which is uniquely constructed and integrated with a conventional fork lift truck to permit of handling of loads at a substantial distance to either side of the truck centerline without conducing to instability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a side loader for conventional fork lift trucks which can accommodate pallets of any current size and which embodies means for providing a fork reach of marked extent.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a side loader of the type stated which is adapted to handle loads from floor level to an elevation consonant with the height of the usual storage area.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a side loader of the character stated which embodies a mechanism for tilting the forks for stable accommodation of the applied load.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a side loader for use with conventional fork lift trucks which possesses a marked simplicity of parts so as to be durable in usage and resistant to breakdown; which may be economically produced; and which is reliable in use.